you remind me of home
by aclairew
Summary: Bella Swan new girl from Texas meets the Cullens.Will she fall in love with the bronze haired god or the honey haired smoldering eyed southern boy? What will she do when she finds out about their secret? Read and find out! :
1. First Day of Forks High School chapter 1

All of the Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! Although I wish I owned Emmett!

Today was my first day at Forks High School. I was nervous to say the least. Last night when I went to pick up some groceries for Charlie and I, I met a really nice girl named Jessica Stanley. She was one of those overly nice types, you know, the fake ones. Well anyway she volunteered to show me around the school this morning. I was supposed to meet her in the front office at 8:00. I hurried and got dressed, I put on a kaki skirt and a deep almost navy blue v neck long sleeve top accompanied by some sparkly Steve madden flats with a matching head band. I wore my hair down and put on minimal makeup, peachy gloss and mascara with a little bit of brown eye liner. I quickly put on my grandmothers pearls and headed out the door. I got into my black Porsche; it was a peace offering from my mother and drove to school.

I pulled into the lot and noticed that my car wasn't the only nice one, there was also a shiny new Volvo and a red BMW. I hurried to the office not wanting to be late. Jessica was there smiling, "Wow! You look great Bella!" I smiled, "Thank you." The office worker Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule. Jessica ripped it from my hands, "YAY, we have some classes together." I just kind of looked at her, this girl was a little too much for me. She showed me my locker and took me to my first period class where I met a guy named Mike Newton, he was sweet but unfortunately for him, to me he was friend potential. All of my morning classes were long and boring, except for English, I had a great teacher and I loved the classics, which we are studying. I walked into the lunch room following Jessica into the lunch line. I was a vegetarian so I chose the salad bar, I must have been the only one because apparently it was steak day and that's what everyone got. I looked around the lunch room and saw the different cliques, apparently Jessica was in the "in crowd" But my eyes landed on the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were five of them, a beautiful blonde that would but any super model to shame and a big muscular teddy bear guy, then a short spiky haired fairy with graceful features, beside her were the two most beautiful guys I had ever seen, one was tall and muscular but not like the big one, he had golden colored hair and the same golden colored eyes as the rest of them although his were a little smokier, he looked like a movie star. Then the last one, he was tall and lean he had nice muscles but not overly muscular, he had the face and angles of a Greek god, his hair was a beautiful disarray of copper and had those honey colored eyes. I must have been staring because he looked up and gave me a look, it wasn't very friendly which kind of pissed me off a little. "Ahh, I knew it wouldn't be long until you spotted the Cullens." I heard Jessica say. "Who are they?" "They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. Emmett, the big one and Alice, the small one, are brothers and sisters with Edward, the extremely beautiful one. Then the other two are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The are all together if you know what I mean. Emmett is with Rosalie, Alice is with jasper." I felt my heart sink at that one, don't know why, and when I looked over I saw him look up at me with those smoldering gold eyes I could have sworn I saw something like how I was feeling cross his face but he looked away. "And Edward?" Does he have a girlfriend?" I saw Jessica frown "Apparently no one here is good enough for him." I couldn't hold in my laughter at that one, wondering when she got turned down. I saw the blonde one look up at me smirking as if to say "good one".

The lunch bell rang and it was time to head off to biology. I was taking AP at my other school, so this should be easy. I walked in and noticed that the only seat that was left was next to Edward. He looked at me for a minute and then turned away. He was royally pissing me off. I was just going to giver it to him straight. "Look, if you don't want to work with me hats fine, because this isn't my idea of fun either but could you at least be a little nicer because I'm sure this would go a lot smoother if you did." He looked up at me shock was etched into his face, with a slight amount of amusement. "I'm sorry for being rude; I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm assuming you must be Bella Swan." "Yes, well it's nice to meet you." The teacher was starting class so we couldn't talk anymore. When class was over Edward and I found that we actually had a lot in common. We both loved music and writing and we absolutely loved the classics and fast cars. "Bella, would you like to come over to my house today and work on the biology project?" "Yeah that would be great!" "Okay just follow me okay?" Edward was an amazing guy but unfortunately he was also put into the friend category, he would probably be a best friend. So here I was following probably the most beautiful family on earth to the biggest and fanciest house in town. If I had been by myself the house would have been hard to find. The long winding drive way was covered by canopy trees and all kinds of ferns and moss. The house was beautiful and huge! It was white and had big glass windows. There was a stream flowing in the back and a beautiful garden. This place was magical. "Wow" I said getting out of the car. Edward chuckled, "My mom Esme does a beautiful job restoring old homes." "I have to say I agree with that." "It reminds me of my grandmother's house in Texas." "Texas? Really? That's where Jasper is from."


	2. Visions of Home chapter 2

I don't own this Stephanie Meyer does! Although I really wished I owned Emmett!

As soon as I entered the Cullens house, I noticed the enticing smell of warm chocolate chip cookies baking. I heard someone chuckle, it was Edward. "What?" He smiled "Nothing, just the way you looked when you walked in." I laughed and gave him a sheepish look. I looked up and saw a beautiful motherly looking woman before me. She had hair like caramel and honey colored eyes. That's unusual; I thought they were all adopted. "Bella, this is Esme my mother." "Hello it's nice to meet you." Esme enveloped me into a hug. She made me feel so loved, it made me miss my own mom. "Bella, you are welcome to the cookies. Have as many as you want. It's wonderful to have you here." Just as I was about to respond Emmett come down stairs. "Bro! You finally got you a girl! Congrats man, she's a babe!" I laughed so hard. "Excuse, me Emmett but couldn't you learn some manners, this is Bella my friend, we have a biology project." Emmett started guaffing. "Biology project" he said rolling his eyes and adding air quotes. Edward shot him a death glare and me an apologetic look. "Emmett Cullen, at your service." He said bowing and kissing my hand. I couldn't help but to smile. "Bella. Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emmett laughed "Pleasure is all mine" By the time he said that A beautiful blonde Rosalie came down the stairs and smacked him in the back of the head. "OWWW Rosie what was that for?" He said rubbing his big head. "That my dear was for being stupid." She smiled at me "Hello, Im Rosalie." "It's nice to meet you Rosalie I'm Bella." "Bella!" I heard, before I could look I was being squeezed to death by Alice. "Hi, Alice." "We are going to be best friends!" She was so infectious it made me smile, then I looked behind her and saw him. Jasper, e was beautiful and staring me down with those smoldering sexy eyes. "Hello, I'm Jasper." said the beautiful silky voice that held a southern twang. He held out his hand for me to shake. "Bella Swan" I said as I reached for his hand. Then all of a sudden a spark went up my arm and I blacked out. I saw a little boy with the most beautiful golden hair riding a pony in the front yard with an apple fritter in one hand. Then I got a flash of a ball room, there was a girl, she looked just like me, she had on a deep blue antebellum dress on and she was dancing with a man in uniform who looked eerily similar to Jasper, the only difference was that he was tanner and had greenish brown eyes. He looked at me with adoring loving eyes and then all of a sudden I saw blackness and opened my eyes. I woke up lying on a couch, it was plush and soft. "What happened?" I asked. "You fainted, but keep lying down, I don't want you to have any dizziness, you hid your head pretty hard on the counter." I looked up to see a beautiful blonde haired man with warm golden eyes staring down at me. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle." he said smiling. "Thank you Carlisle." I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Edward was sitting on the couch looking worried. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked. He looked like he was about to loose a close family member. "I'm fine, although I saw some weird stuff. I was dancing in a ballroom with a man, and there was a little boy on a horse eating an apple fritter." Edward laughed and we walked up the stairs. Edward was showing me around the house when we came across a room. It was full of old pictures and old books. I walked in and noticed a picture of the man in my dream. He was in the same uniform and it looked like the same ballroom. It said Major Whitlock. My heart pounded in my chest, what was going on? "That's him I said the guy from my dream." I said pointing to the picture. Edward looked very confused. I hadn't even noticed Jasper was sitting in the room reading until he stood up and looked at me. His face was curious. "Bella?" The way he said my name made my head spin "Jasper, who is that?" I asked. "It's me." He said.


	3. you found me? Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight although Stephanie Meyer does! I really want to own Emmett or Kellan Lutz, it really doesn't matter!

"How?" I asked. Edward came in, "Bella, there is something we must tell you." I looked at him expectantly what was going on? "Bella there is no sense in tiptoeing around this, we are vampires." I wasn't at all shocked; my grandmother was in love with one growing up. She had disappeared and I figured she had gone to be with him. "Okay." I said. They all looked at me shocked. "Your not scared?" Edward asked. "No, my grandmother was in love with a vampire growing up. She would always talk about how one day she would leave to go live with him and be like him. About a year after she told me she packed up, left me her house in Texas and a few days later I saw on T.V. that she had died in a car crash. I knew she didn't though because she told me she was going with him. She said she couldn't tell me where she was going but that she would check up on me from time to time. I miss her so much sometimes it hurts." I looked up at Jasper. His eyes were full of shock but mostly compassion. "Bella, don't you want to know what we eat?" I could feel a twinge of panic coming up. "What?" I asked. "We only eat animals; we don't eat a human, that's why we call our selves vegetarians." I was relieved "Oh, well doesn't that defeat the purpose of vegetarianism anyway?" I asked. All of a sudden I heard booming laughter from behind me, it was Emmett. "Silly Bella!" I gave him a grin. I knew I could trust these vampires! I really wanted to talk to Jasper alone for a while. "Guys do you mind if I talk to Jasper for a little while, alone?" Esme spoke first. "Of course dear, everyone why don't we go hunting and leave these two alone?" As soon as she said that everyone except for me and Jasper had left the house. "Bella, come sit with me." "Okay" We took a seat in Jasper's big plush leather chairs in his study. I was staring at the books and got up to run my fingers along the spines when I came across a first edition of Wuthering Heights. "Wow" I said. Jasper chuckled. "You like that book?" he asked. "It's my favorite." "Really? Mine too." He said. I smiled at him, stunned by his beautiful smoldering eyes once again. "It's yours." He said. I was shocked. "I can't take this Jasper, it's your favorite and it's a first edition." "No, I insist. You must have it." He said placing the book in my hand. His hand grazed mine and I felt and electric jolt again. I pulled back, wondering if he felt it too. "Thank you Jasper." We sat down again. "So you are from Texas?" He started. "Yes, I have been there all my life and I miss it so much, although when I'm around you, it kind of feels like home." I was mortified, how could I have just said that? Jasper looked at me with those smoldering eyes; they were intense and full of longing. "Bella, I swear I know you from somewhere." he said. "Jasper, when I feinted, I saw us, we were dancing at a ball, and I saw you when you were a little boy, you were on a pony eating an apple fritter. It was so cute." Jasper looked at me in shock. "It's you; it's really you, how? I thought you were dead. I looked for you for years, but how are you alive? I don't understand?" He was getting out of his chair, a brilliant smile gracing his lips. "Darlin! I have found you." he said in his southern drawl. All of a sudden I was in his arms and he wouldn't let me go, he was sobbing dry sobs. What in the world was he talking about?


	4. soul mates, chapter 4

Twilight belongs to SM. Not me

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" He looked up at me with his smoldering soulful eyes. "Bella, your grandmother, did she tell you what she was?" I was way confused. "What?" "She was a vampire, she could change her form to make her more human, and she could see way into the future, she had a knack for helping people find soul mates. She told me one day at a ball that she was going to have a granddaughter as beautiful as the sun and eyes as dark as the earth, her name would be Isabella Swan and she would be my soul mate, she said I would know it instantly, and I did. I knew it from the moment I saw you in the cafeteria at school. He looked at me now, deep into my eyes. "I know it too Jasper." I whispered. I could feel it in my bones that he was my soul mate. My body even molded perfectly to his. "What about Alice?" His hands dropped and he sighed. He went and sat down in the chair. "I had waited on you for so long that I just gave up, I didn't know how long I would have to wait, and then Alice came and rescued me from the miserable hell that I was living. I figured that you would never find me and I gave up. Please don't hate me, Bella please forgive me." His eyes were pleading, how could I ever hate him, I didn't even know him and I felt so much love towards him. "How could I ever hate you Jasper? I am forever thankful for Alice; I would never have wanted you to be in pain." I reached up and touched his cheek. His eyes closed at my touch. "Oh Bella, how long I have waited for you. You are even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my face. "No, I mean it." His breath was cool and making me feel faint. The room was spinning and all of a sudden I blacked out. I could hear my grandmother's voice. "Grandma? Is that you?" "Yes sweetie it is, I am so glad that you have found Jasper, I know that you will be happy. There is so much you will learn and there is so much to come, be strong and be patient." "Wait! What are you talking about?" But there was no answer, I woke up breathing hard. Jasper was beside me and so were Edward and Alice. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward said rushing to my side. "Yes, I think so, Jasper what happened?" Jasper came over and kissed me on my forehead. "I don't know Darlin." He said in his southern drawl. I sat up and grabbed Jasper's hand. "Alice, there s something we must tell you." All eyes were on us.

AN/ Okay so I am sorry, I was at camp all week, and now I am contemplating this story. Should I keep writing it, or should I write another one? PM me!


	5. Chapter 5

Alice looked at us, she already knew what was going on. "Before you go on, its okay Bella, I have also been waiting on this day to come, I knew it would. I'm not upset with you, quite the opposite actually. I know that no matter what we will trully be best friends!" I hugged her immediately feeling relieved. I looked at Jasper relief was evident in his face too. "Alice, im sorry this happened, I thank you immensley for everything you have done for Jasper, thank you for being there and taking care of himm when I couldnt, I owe you my life." "Silly Bella, you owe me nothing." Alice then embraced me in a warm well, figuratively speaking hug. "Bella, there is one thing." "Yes, Anything Alice!" She looked at me giving me a devlish grin. "Shopping trip!" I had never seen anyone in my life so excited like alice was. It was pretty comical.

5 hours later!

"Jasper! Please take me home! No more shopping!" I was exhausted and I could not shop anymore, I just wanted to go curl up in bed wrapped up in Jaspers arms, although I dont think that would sit well with Charlie. He would just have to sneak over! Jasper chuckled "I'll see what I can do darlin, just give me a minute." He sped over to Alice and told her something, it waqs too quick for my human ears. Jasper returned as quickly as he was gone. "Come on, lets make a break for it." All of a sudden i was being carried off onto the escalator and into a music shop. Apparently we were "hiding", how you could hide from a future seeing vampire was against me but here we were doing it. "Jasper, what are we doing?" "Shhhh! dont let her hear us, we cant be found!" I giggled, "Jazz, you're being silly!" "No my dear Isabella, I'm being stealthy." All of a sudden Jasper had grabbed two baseball caps and two pairs of sunglasses. "Here put these on." I did as told and we were off to the parking lot. When we got to the car it was filled with shopping bags. Alice. She left a note. _Since you decided to ditch us, you get to take all of these home! xoxo Ali. _"How in the world does she buy so much?" Jasper just grinned at me "you should see paris fashion week Alice, this mall Alice is nothing!" we just laughed as we got into the package filled car. Jasper held my hand the whole car ride, thankfully there were no black outs this time. How could I never have known Jasper before this, it seems as if i had known him my whole life, i knew everything about him yet I knew nothing. i didn t know that I had been tracing a scar untill I felt Jasper shiver, i lifted up his shirt sleeve, he had tons of them, how had I never noticed them before. I grabbed his hand and lightly kissed the scar, I looked at Jasper feeling nothing but love and compassion towards him. "Jasper, how did you get these scars?" Jaspers whole body tensed up, he looked away from me his jaw set, well, this was not going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper looked at me, his stoic expression was frightening. I knew he could read my emotions because his face softened. "Bella, when I was first changed I was a complete monster, I was evil. I was changed by a woman named Maria, I thought I was in love with her, but I wasn't she was crazy. She was beautiful, she had long black hair and the scariest bright red eyes. I was captivated with her power, she bit me and then I became damned, I was a monster. I was Jasper Whitlock her greatest acomplishment. She was raising an army and I was the general. Bella, I had to kill so many people, they were innocent, i could feel all of their emotions. They were terrified, and I was causing all of that terror, I felt horrible." I watched him as he put his head in his hands, I could feel the hurt coming off of him. I put my hands on his face and made him look me in the eyes. "Jasper, I dont care about any of that, its over and done with, none of that matters anymore. I dont care about all of that, I love you." I meant every word I sad, even though i had just met him. I lookd him straight in the eyes, all i gave off to him was love and compassion. "Bella, I love you too, more than any thing, more than any existance." Jasper slowly pressed his lips against mine, it was a chaste kiss yet it was sweet and compassionate.

I smiled up at Jasper, our hands clasped together as we rode home in his black mustang. I knew our little time of happiness would end shortly, apparently I was in for a little something called "Bella Barbie time" with Alice. Great. Jasper looked at me curiously. "Whats wrong darlin'?" "Nothing, just thinking about Alice with all her makeup and clothes and deathtraps." Jasper looked at me questioningly, "Deathtraps?" "Yeah, you know, heels." Jasper just looked at me and started laughing. "This is no joke Jasper! I am a total clutz! I cant wear those, I am completely accident prone." Jasper rubbed my arm "Its okay Bells, I wont let you get hurt. Plus, those "deathtraps" as you call them are very sexy." I looked at Jasper, his eyes were glazing over. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! You are acting like Emmett! " He just laughed at me. This was going to be the start of a lovely relationship.


End file.
